User talk:Arrancarthevillainiam
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to your Userpage, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 08:03, 21 May 2010 Concern I have actually monitored the entire conversation. Being rude is not a punishable offense. Short of harassment and cussing someone out there is nothing really to do in regards to how users interact with each other. Despite that there is nobody being rude to newcomers. In fact there seems to be a conversation amongst members on the topic, not in actual downright argument. In light of that Im not sure what you would have anyone do about this.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I am going to say this once and once only. Mind your own business and don't ever try to push your sanctimonious and unwanted advice on me again. You are new to the wiki, so you should learn this lesson now and learn this lesson well. It is not for you to advice me or anyone else how to conduct themselves as long as they are following the rules, making valuable edits to wiki articles and otherwise doing things by the books. If you have a contribution to make to the wiki, which given that you 60 edits in less then a month so far consists of nothing but blog posts and forums posts and thus giving the serious indication that you don't, make it. Otherwise, leave those who actually contribute to the wiki alone. I will only speak for myself but I would rather have 10 abrasive individuals on the wiki then a 100 polite talkers who contribute nothing. That is all I have to say in the matter. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) PS. Feel free to add this to the list of how I am "mean" to newbies. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) TINNI please read here GIRL!!! And I am MMOB girl!!! I only tell others to remind you to be nice that is all!!! Why you are so like this??? Relax and calm down. What effort would it takes to be nicer to a newbie like the one you degrades on the Talk Page and for some one like me. I did compliments your work in here so be thankful. Why do you wanted to go into war of words with me only to be told to be more nice? Is that wrong? You should be nice that was all I am asking is that so hard. And I do not like to fight with a girl like you come on. What's with this attitude girl, just relax and calm down, cool it. Take a deep breath and cool it. drink an Ice Tea or something like that, relax. Oh why should I waste my time telling others you are mean, I could not care less? Arrancarthevillainiam 13:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is wrong for you to tell me or anyone to "be nice", "drop the attitude", "relax" and "calm down". It is not your place to do so and I will warn you again to keep your unsolicited advice, sanctimonious tone and patronizing attitude to yourself. In addition, I do not have to be thankful for your praise. Once again, if you have actual contribution to make to the wiki, make it. But if all you want to do is "talk" then I would like to point out that's not what the wiki is about. You should familirize yourself with our policy on the matter before carrying on the the way you have. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :What the hell? Warn me what did I do, hahaha, just telling you to be nice to people and me included is a big crime in this wiki well suit your self, hope people read this thread, so be it, what do I care about this, if you would not listen people telling you to be nice then so be it, I would just let this go. Go find somebody else to launch your tirade I am not your punching bag, and if you are near to me it will be a waste of my time to just beat you up. Anyway have a nice day. Where you got in this world if you see people bullying other people and trying to calm down the bulliers are a crime can you tell me that. Oh my, what can I do, this is just how people behave. Such a waste of my time.Arrancarthevillainiam 16:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Right, now you have really crossed the line. So consider this an official warning, the previous being a personal warning to watch yourself around me. DO NOT under any circumstance threaten users with physical violence. This is the second time you have brought-up your perchance to resort to physical violence to try and intimidate me and that is unacceptable. In addition, cursing at Maggosh, like you did here, is a bannable offence. I am yet to discover what you did to Lemursrule but if I or the admins find out that you cursed at her as well, prepare yourself for a lengthy ban. Indeed, I would be surprised if you don't get banned for cursing at Maggosh, who is a valued member of the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::This Maggosh guy I did swears at him and this guy deserved to be curse because he was always demeaning other people's blog. Lemursule I never did anything to her. So if you wants to ban me now so be it you got your point girl, so just show off your authoritative power now. I am good. I don't mind. My world not going to end just because I cannot logged in here. And have a NICE day to you!!!Arrancarthevillainiam 17:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Since you seem to have difficulty understanding what you did wrong. Let me spell it out for you. Maggosh has every right to express negative opinions on other peoples comments. To disagree with them even in a flippant manner. Neither Maggosh nor you, however, have the right to attack users personally and curse at them. Ideas, opinions etc are not sacrosanct. People are. You attacked Maggosh personally, which make you the bully and the only person who is in the wrong here. Maggosh did nothing wrong by disagreeing with or even "putting down", no matter how rudely, another persons opinion. However, under no circumstances does that give you the right to use the f-word against Maggosh. If you can't comprehend this simple distinction, then you are most certainly not welcomed in our wiki community. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC)